Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, tales of myyh
by Harley25
Summary: Karen and her friends travel threw the world to find myyrh for their village Tipa. Along the yearly journey many things happen
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my first Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles story! I know I spelled Chronicles wrong don't kill me T_T **

**Anywho enjoy the story!**

___________________________________________________________________________

Light shone threw the window of the small house. It reflected the dusty miror. Karen should really have cleaned up before she left. But the air was warm and the sun was about to appear. She walked to her favorite spot. It was a small cliff that had just the perfect view of the ocean, and the sky.

She finally arrived to the cliff edge. "Just in time..." she muttered with a small smile on her face.

Threw the sky a gorgeous sun rise started to break threw. How wonderful it looked. Karen's face filled with joy. The morning sun rise always gave her a boast. The waves from below could be herd loud and clear. Of course Karen thought it added to this amazing effect. Truly the sky was pure....even if the world outside wasn't.

It was early. The sky was had just turned blue when Zinkoff awoke. He snuck out of his house quickly before his little sister could wake up. He went to start on his morning work of fishing. But since he wouldn't be able to work for long he decided to fix some of the fishing rodes. His father was still asleep, knowing him he would have done it himself.

But ever since he got sick he hasn't been able to do much work.

Zinkoff started fixing the lines for the poles.

You sleep dad, Zinkoff thought.

I can work just as good as you can.

A small grin grew of Zinkoff's face. Yes, one day he would surpass his old man and be a even better fisherman than him. Until that day came he would settle for this.

Silence. Red loved the silence. He'd give anything for a moment of quiet. The young Yuke looked to the sky. It was about to turn to it's normal blue colour. He had woken up early for this day. Even though he could has slept in like his older brother he decided not to. He finished his chores not to long ago. Now he was waiting. He knew Zinkoff would be awake soon, most likely fixing something or doing some type of work. Red wasn't like that, sure he would work and do what he was told, but sometimes he just liked to relax. Just to lay down and look at the clouds. Him and Lili got him to do that once. Hence the ONCE part. Zinkoff was Red's best friend, he wasn't like most Clavats or Lilities or Selkies. Most would be uneasy around him because he didn't have a human face. But Zinkoff was different. He never cared about that sort of thing.

Red remembered the exact words Zinkoff said to him when he asked him why he wasn't afraid. His excat words were, "Afraid? Why should I be afraid? Just because your bigger than me doesn't mean you've got no heart. You are you."

Red stared at the sky. It was now offically blue. "Yes...those were his words..." he muttered. Now his friend would be awake. Red made off to Zinkoff's house.

"Hey kupo! Get up kupo!" the small moogle bounced on the Lilities bed. Lili opened her sleepy eyes. "Uggh....let me sleep alittle longer..." she muttered turning around. The only ended up getting a moogles behind in her face.

"AAHHH! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M GOING!!!" She fell out of the bed. The small moogle started laughing. Lili was of course not amused. "Oh be quiet you!" She snapped at the moogle and sat up. "I'm up now get out. I need to change pervert." She glared. The moogle flew away still laughing.

After Lili finished she went into the small kitchen. Both her parents were in there having breakfast. "Oh your finally awake." her mother smiled.

"For a second I thought our princess was planning to sleep the day in." Her father said in a sarcastic tone. Lili shot a glare at him. Which of course did nothing to her sarcastic father. "I was not going to sleep in! I have things to do you know. Like going to the see the elder about my honerable journey." She sat down. Her mother put a plate of food infront of her.

"Oh yeah you'll be collecting myyrh. Remember it is a dangerous journey kiddo. There are lots of monsters out in the world." her father said trying to scare her. She rolled her eyes as she ate.

"Please! I'm just fine with the fighting skills I've got. I've trained and trained and trained and I am ready for this. You'll see you'll all see!"

"Thats great dear. Put your fork down and eat your food."

"HYYAA!"

The Selkies girl gave the final blow. "Whoa! Man Star your getting good...really good..."

Star turned around looking at her older brother who was now on the ground. She moved some of her silver hair out of her face and helped him up. "Well I am the next generation Josaph- or should I say OLD MAN." she said in a cool way. Her brother Josaph glared at her and stood up. "Hey! I am no old man! Heck I'm in my pride KID." he messed her hair up. She got out of his grips quickly. "Great..." she muttered fixing her hair.

"Here sis." Star's older sister came and helped. "Your hair is so long...your lucky. I wish I had your hair!" she complained. "Kay, don't start turning into Petula. I can hardly get that girl to shut up. Let alone you." she said with a slight sigh.

Kay put her hands on her hips with a bit of a huff. "Well excuse me missy! Just because your going on the journey for myyrh doesn't mean your better." she stuck her touge out.

"Yeah you'll never be as good as we were." Josaph put his arm around Kay's shoulder.

"Yeah but I'll be more mature than you two. Heck I already am who am I kidding. And I'M the youngest." She put her racket over her shoulder. "Well I'd better go wake up Petula. She'll probably still be asleep." she chuckled and waved her hand as she started to walk.

"T-that s-s-stupid Karen!" Phil the Lilities boy ran up the cliff. Why was he doing this? Now both of the two would be late. That stupid day dreaming girl. Could she stop looking at the sky for one fricken minute?

"Shes worse than that Red!" he panted running. Curse these small legs of his. He saw at the top of the cliff a Clavat girl with long brown hair stood there. Staring at the sky.

"KAREN! KAREN!" he yelled, almost a scream. The girl slowly turned around. "Oh Phil. What are you doing here?" she asked. Phil stopped running and dropped his hands to his knee's. "S-stupid height..." he panted.

"Take a deep breath and relax." she told.

Finally he caught his breath. "Jeez Karen! What are you doing up here? We're going to be late for the meeting!"  
Karen's eyes widened a bit. "Oh my! Your right lets hurry!" she started to run. "W-WAIT FOR ME!" Phil yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please give reviews!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Karen and Phil somehow managed to get to the meeting on time. The Elder and his wife bowed their heads to them as Karen and Phil bowed theirs. Zinkoff looked at Karen and smiled. She smiled back at her only Clavat friend. Tipa was a very mixed village with almost each tribe race in it. Though it did not matter much to Karen. Or anyone else.

"Now that everyone is attended for. Let us begin." The Elders wife smiled and looked at her husband to start the meeting. The Elder cleared his hoarse throat.

"Children. I have called all seven of you here today for a great honor that has been bestowed on you all. As you may know the crystal that stands behind me is a Myyh crystal. It protects this village from the miasma.

But this crystal can only protect us for so long. Like our selfs, we need food and water to survive. This crystal is the same. It is our duty to collect Myyh for it to survive. For us to survive. That is why you have all been chosen to go and collect some Myyh." The Elder explained.

Everyone could feel the tension. Each and everyone of them dreamed of this day. When they were finally ready to go out into the world and do as their sisters, and parents and there parents before them did. Karen saw from the corner of her eye that Petula the female Yuke, was almost shaking with excitment. Most likely she was trying not to burst out into conversation with her best friend Star. Atleast that was what Karen thought.

"Now you will be split into two groups. Each will have one leader. You have one year to collect the Myyh." the Elder explained.

Petula couldn't help herself any longer, "Elder! We have to like collect Myyh from the Myyh tree's right? Aren't there going to be monsters and stuff? And do we like do this every year? This IS why we were taught to fight and stuff right?" Petula asked.

The Elders wife nodded, "This is a yearly thing for you all. Each year at this time you will collect just enough Myyh to charge the crystal. Then come back." she explained slowly.

"And when we come back the festival begins right?" Lili the Lilities asked. The Elder nodded, "That is correct. The festival is when the crystal is given the Myyh. Anymore questions?" he asked.

No one spoke. "Good. You will be departing tomorrow morning. Now for your groups." The Elder pointed to Star and Karen. "You will both be the group leaders from now on."

Karens face went bright red. 'Me a leader?' she thought. She had never been the leader of anything. Why now? She could understand why Star would. Star was strong, brave, amazing in almost everyway, and in Karen's opinion felt like Star was born to be a leader.

"Here are the groups, Star's group: Zinkoff, Petula and Phil." Zinkoff and Phill grinned at eachother happy to not be stuck alone with Petula and Star.

"Karen's group, which has not as many people in it: Red and Lili." The Elders wife announced. Karen smiled, this was good. Both the people in her group were two of her friends. Well, Red often kept to himself alot. And Lili usually was either making clothes with her parents or practicing her fighting skills. But either way this was good for Karen.

Soon the journey for Myyh would begin. In all seven childrens mind, they all wondered the same. What lies ahead of them?


End file.
